mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Diamond/Gallery
Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Double Diamond "what brings you to town?" S5E1.png|"What brings you to town?" Twilight "we're not entirely sure" S5E1.png Double Diamond introduces himself S5E1.png Applejack introduces herself to Double Diamond S5E1.png Applejack introduces her friends S5E1.png Double Diamond marvels at Pinkie's cutie mark S5E1.png Pinkie Pie hides her cutie mark S5E1.png Double Diamond "I don't think we've ever had trouble" S5E1.png Party Favor and Double Diamond carefree S5E1.png Party Favor and Double Diamond lead Mane Six S5E1.png Fluttershy "I wish everypony" S5E01.png Party Favor and Double Diamond knock on Starlight's door S5E01.png Mane Six enter Starlight's home S5E01.png Mane Six inside Starlight's home S5E01.png Double Diamond introduces the Mane Six S5E1.png Double Diamond introduces Twilight Sparkle S5E1.png Mane Six uncomfortable next to Double Diamond S5E1.png Double Diamond sits across from Mane Six S5E1.png Double Diamond overhears the conversation S5E1.png Double Diamond disapproving S5E1.png Sugar Belle speeds into her home S5E1.png Double Diamond eating a muffin S5E1.png Double Diamond follows the Mane Six S5E1.png Rarity backs into Double Diamond S5E1.png More zombie ponies surround the mane six S5E1.png The Cutie Map - Part 2 Ponies gathering around S5E02.png Starlight "once you realize you don't need your cutie marks" S5E02.png Double Diamond "The whole village joins together to build you your own cottage" S5E02.png Double Diamond and others shocked S5E02.png Starlight "We'll try again tomorrow" S5E02.png Starlight "to consider our philosophy!" S5E02.png Starlight nods head to give sign S5E02.png Starlight happy S5E02.png Fluttershy "with these lovely ponies" S5E02.png Fluttershy "joining" the town S5E02.png Starlight smiling and Fluttershy nervously smiling S5E02.png Fluttershy with other equalized ponies S5E02.png Double Diamond and other ponies gasp S5E02.png Double "but I don't understand why you wanted me to bring them here" S5E02.png Double and Starlight enter the house S5E02.png Double "why do we care about this old cutie mark?" S5E02.png|"Why do we care about this old cutie mark?" Starlight "until everything is... settled" S5E02.png Starlight tells Double Diamond to go S5E02.png Double Diamond leaves the house and Fluttershy hides S5E02.png Twilight and friends are let out again S5E2.png Twilight and friends about to be locked up again S5E2.png Starlight smiling at the cheering equalized ponies S5E02.png Starlight and villagers listening to Party Favor S5E2.png Starlight "equality has given us more happiness" S5E2.png Starlight "than you've ever known" S5E2.png Starlight "out of the question" S5E2.png Starlight "would destroy our entire philosophy" S5E2.png Starlight "we are all equal here!" S5E2.png Villagers in agreement with Starlight S5E2.png Starlight hears Fluttershy's outburst S5E2.png Starlight dodges the water S5E2.png Starlight angry with Fluttershy S5E2.png Starlight "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" S5E2.png|"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Double Diamond "you said cutie marks were evil!" S5E2.png Sugar Belle "why did you take ours and not give up your own?" S5E2.png Night Glider "the staff has all the magic we need" S5E2.png Starlight "the staff is a piece of wood" S5E2.png Starlight "it's my magic that makes all this possible!" S5E2.png Starlight "you'd all still be living your miserable lives" S5E2.png Starlight "if it weren't for my magical abilities!" S5E2.png Double Diamond "you lied to us!" S5E2.png Starlight "only way to be happy is if we're all equal!" S5E2.png Party Favor "except for you" S5E2.png Sugar Belle "either we're all equal or none of us are!" S5E2.png Double Diamond "let's get our cutie marks back!" S5E2.png Unmarked villagers race toward the vault S5E2.png Double Diamond gallops with Staff of Sameness S5E2.png Double Diamond flings Staff of Sameness S5E2.png Double Diamond equal sign cutie mark close-up S5E2.png Double Diamond cutie mark restored S5E2.png Double Diamond returning to normal S5E2.png|Before... Double Diamond flash silhouette S5E2.png Double Diamond back to normal S5E2.png|…After Double Diamond watches the cutie marks fly S5E2.png Village ponies gallop out of the cave S5E2.png Restored village ponies to the rescue S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies storm Starlight's house S5E2.png Fluttershy "they were right over there!" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies enter Starlight's secret passage S5E2.png Secret passage leads ponies outside S5E2.png Rainbow Dash sees Starlight in the distance S5E2.png Starlight flees toward the mountain S5E2.png Sugar Belle "there's a whole network of caves" S5E2.png Sugar Belle "your cutie marks will be gone forever!" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies go after Starlight S5E2.png Rainbow Dash slower than running ponies S5E2.png Village ponies pursue Starlight S5E2.png Ponies galloping forward S5E02.png Village ponies follow Starlight across the bridge S5E2.png Village ponies' path is destroyed S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer is getting away S5E2.png Sugar Belle and Double Diamond look across the bridge S5E2.png Party Favor's balloon bridge S5E2.png Village ponies bounce across the bridge S5E2.png Mane Six are unable to keep up S5E2.png Double Diamond skids to a halt S5E2.png Double Diamond discovers his old skis S5E2.png Double Diamond "this is where I first met Starlight" S5E2.png Night Glider "she's almost to the caves!" S5E2.png|"She's almost to the caves!" Double Diamond "feel like an air drop?" S5E2.png Night Glider and Double Diamond swoop over Starlight S5E2.png Night Glider drops Double Diamond onto a snowy hill S5E2.png Double Diamond skis along a snowy slope S5E2.png Double Diamond creates an avalanche S5E2.png Village ponies victorious S5E2.png Village ponies afraid of Starlight S5E2.png Village ponies flinching S5E2.png Twilight protects the village ponies S5E2.png Starlight blasts Twilight's magic shield S5E2.png Twilight lowers her defenses S5E2.png Twilight "I studied magic for years too" S5E2.png Main 5 and village ponies listening to Twilight S5E02.png Mane Six and village ponies happy S5E02.png Double Diamond "you never even gave us a chance!" S5E2.png Mane Six shield their eyes S5E02.png Starlight vanishes into the caves S5E2.png Rainbow Dash "she's getting away!" S5E2.png Twilight "we just have to hope" S5E2.png Village ponies "in front of us all along" S5E2.png Village ponies group hug S5E2.png Night Glider "I'm not going anywhere" S5E2.png Double Diamond "get to know each other again" S5E2.png Sugar Belle excited to bake well again S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies group laugh S5E2.png Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Double Diamond talking with two mares S5E2.png Beach ball bounces off Double Diamond's head S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Double Diamond, Party Favor, and Sugar Belle S5E26.png Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider sees someone S5E26.png Starlight walks up to the Our Town ponies S5E26.png Our Town ponies see Starlight looking regretful S5E26.png Our Town ponies smile at Starlight S5E26.png Starlight and the Our Town ponies hugging S5E26.png Season six To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Our Town decorated for the Sunset Festival S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer approaching Our Town S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor hang festival banner S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor notice Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor surprised to see Starlight S6E25.png Party Favor "what are you doing here?" S6E25.png Starlight shows Diamond and Favor the invitation S6E25.png Double Diamond looks at invitation disapprovingly S6E25.png Double Diamond "didn't think you'd actually show up" S6E25.png Party Favor "didn't think we really wanted you here" S6E25.png Double Diamond tears up Starlight's invitation S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer surrounded by laughing villagers S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer uncomfortable by ponies' laughter S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor laughing at Starlight S6E25.png Starlight and Trixie entering the village S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor happy to see Starlight S6E25.png Party Favor "are you staying the whole week?" S6E25.png Our Town villagers happily greeting Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Sugar Belle "how is it living in a castle?" S6E25.png Double Diamond excitedly clapping his hooves S6E25.png Double Diamond "the routes for the relay races" S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor smile at Starlight S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer politely refusing to help villagers S6E25.png Double Diamond "we had a few questions about" S6E25.png Night Glider "the unicorns have a fireworks show" S6E25.png Night Glider "we could really use your help!" S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer starting to feel pressured S6E25.png Trixie worried about Starlight behind the villagers S6E25.png Diamond, Ivy Vine, and Favor uncomfortably close to Starlight S6E25.png Our Town villagers crowded around Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Our Town villagers pushed back by magic barrier S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer forces the villagers away with a barrier S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer cowers on the ground S6E25.png Our Town villagers feeling dizzy S6E25.png Trixie "sadly, it is time for us to depart" S6E25.png Trixie takes out another smoke bomb S6E25.png Our Town villagers choking on blue smoke S6E25.png Our Town villagers in shock S6E25.png Villagers see Starlight and Trixie have vanished S6E25.png Starlight and Trixie run away from the village S6E25.png Dream Our Town ponies emerge from their homes S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer greeting Double Diamond S6E25.png Starlight tries to apologize to Double Diamond S6E25.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Party Favor hanging the Sunset Festival banner again S6E26.png Diamond and Favor surprised to see Starlight return S6E26.png Party Favor "what are you doing here?" S6E26.png Double Diamond "you left in such a hurry before" S6E26.png Double Diamond "thought you didn't wanna come" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "I can handle it" S6E26.png Starlight "saving Equestria or helping friends out" S6E26.png Double Diamond and Party Favor thrilled S6E26.png Double Diamond "of course!" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "where's that baking contest?" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer going off with villager ponies S6E26.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall right side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png Starlight accepting praise from her friends S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle in the throne room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle enters the throne room S7E1.png Twilight nervously looks away from the crowd S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer surrounded by friends S7E1.png Starlight "that all sounds wonderful" S7E1.png Starlight excuses herself from the party S7E1.png Twilight and Starlight hug surrounded by friends S7E1.png Hard to Say Anything Distance shot of Big Mac walking away from Sugar Belle's house S7E8.png Far distance shot of Our Town S7E8.png Season nine The Big Mac Question Applejack and friends outside the ceremony S9E23.png Double Diamond, Party Favor, and Night Glider S9E23.png Sugar Belle walking down the aisle S9E23.png Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle's wedding S9E23.png Ponies cheer for Big Mac and Sugar Belle S9E23.png Sugar Belle's friends crying with joy S9E23.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Fluttershy addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png The Last Problem Rainbow Dash flying over a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png My Little Pony (mobile game) Double Diamond album page MLP mobile game.png Merchandise MLP Season Five Character poster.png Double Diamond, Starlight's Lackey card MLP CCG.jpg Double Diamond, Air Drop card MLP CCG.jpg Double Diamond, Ski Champ card MLP CCG.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg